


The Grey Moon

by Emmeebee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Poetry, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second wizarding war scarred whole generations of people; some have put up pretences to keep them safe, others are haunted by their losses, but all have been changed. When Sirius and Luna come across one another in the library, they feel compelled to talk to one another – and, in doing so, they might finally heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grey Moon

The moon hangs high in the dark sky,  
full of blistering rage and memories  
that seep out of over its ridge  
and into the small, grim library,  
casting pale light over the pair  
as they sit in twin corner chairs.  
It tints the room ever so slightly,  
not enough to read, but enough for them.  
It's full of rage and they're full of the pain  
of families lost and paths unclear.

They fight its pull but it's too much  
so their agony overflows like water;  
he's talking, fast but quiet, then she is,  
about his demons and her lies  
and her theories and his eyes,  
and how they're a physical representation  
of their world of grey, of flatness and compromise.  
She understands his devastation.  
He understands her deception.  
But neither understands themself.

The clock ticks on and on and on  
tracking the steady countdown  
to their mutual self-destruction,  
inevitable unless they defuse themselves first.  
And they know it,  
they know that they both teeter  
on the brink of that cliff, all hope lost  
brought there by others like lambs to slaughter,  
then abandoned like yesterday's trash.

He longs to be made anew  
and she wants to heal.  
Phonemes provide stitches,  
meanings supply nurses,  
so they bare their wounds  
and they help one another  
to staunch the blood flow  
so they have time to deal  
with their cuts on their own –  
on their own but together.

So they talk on  
and the moon moves on  
and the sun rises  
and they're still here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely brother for betaing this and for indulging me by trying to guess who, where and when the characters are.
> 
> Challenges:  
> Character Versatility Challenge – Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black  
> Rare Pairings Challenge – Luna Lovegood/Sirius Black  
> If You Dare Challenge – prompt: A Full Moon


End file.
